youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
The Fix
"The Fix" is the 13th episode of the second season of Young Justice, and the 39th of the overall series. It was originally scheduled to air on November 3, 2012,Young Justice: Invasion Episode Guide. tvlistings.zap2it.com. Retrieved 2012-10-07. but was pushed to a later date in a last minute schedule change that preempted the entire schedule of October.Harvey, Jim (2012-10-13). Cartoon Network Pre-Empts DC Nation Programming Block For Remainder Of October 2012. The World's Finest. Retrieved 2012-10-14. It aired on January 26, 2013.Harvey, Jim (2012-12-28). Titles For "Young Justice," "Green Lantern: The Animated Series" Episodes Airing January 2013. World's Finest Online. Retrieved 2012-12-28. Logline Black Manta seeks vengeance against Miss Martian.Harvey, Jim (2013-01-02). "Young Justice: Invasion," "Green Lantern: The Animated Series" Episodes For January 2013. World's Finest Online. Retrieved 2013-01-02. Synopsis Artemis is staring at her reflection (as Tigress) and reminiscing about her relationship with Wally, along with her decision to undertake the recon mission. She punches the mirror. Black Manta calls her into Aqualad's quarters. Psimon is present, and he states that he will piece together Kaldur'ahm's mind. However, Artemis realizes that Kaldur's secrets will be revealed if Psimon delves into Aqualad's mind, and she is heard thinking to herself, "How did it all go wrong so fast?" Before beginning, Psimon says he must cleanse and focus his own mind. Black Manta orders Tigress to stay with Psimon, and he tells her that he will take action against Miss Martian. Artemis must now rescue M'gann as well, "long-distance, no less." M'gann is shown standing in front of Green Beetle, and the Team stands around her. Miss Martian states she is uncomfortable with delving into Green Beetle's mind, but Green Beetle tells her that he gives her permission to do so. He smiles rather hideously, and M'gann flinches. Superboy uncrosses his arm, and states that, "There has to be another way." Nightwing says that they need to trust Green Beetle. Lagoon Boy approaches M'gann, encouraging her. Green Beetle realizes that M'gann is a White Martian, and M'gann is surprised and asks why he is reading her. Green Beetle tells her (telapathically) that she must have been in a hostile situation with a mind link, and that is why she is hesitant. Green Beetle "volunteers" his thoughts, and Miss Martian concludes that Green Beetle is on their side. Title The word "fix" has several meanings beside the more obvious, repairing. Two repair processes are started in this episode: Kaldur'ahm's mind, and Blue Beetle's scarab. "Fix" can also mean "a despearate situation", which aptly describes Artemis's and Kaldur's potential unmasking, as well as Miss Martian's imprisonment and emotional state. A third meaning is a shot of an addictive substance, the Reach energy drink. Cast and characters |- | Phil LaMarr | colspan="2" | Green Beetle |- | Stephanie Lemelin | colspan="2" | Tigress/Artemis |- | Eric Lopez | colspan="2" | Blue Beetle |- | Yuri Lowenthal | colspan="2" | Lagoon Boy |- | rowspan="2" | Jason Marsden | colspan="2" | Impulse |- | Lead Singer | |- | Jesse McCartney | colspan="2" | Nightwing |- | rowspan="2" | Danica McKellar | colspan="2" | Miss Martian |- | Back-Up Singer | |- | Wentworth Miller | Deathstroke | |- | Nolan North | colspan="2" | Superboy |- | rowspan="2" | Khary Payton | colspan="2" | Black Manta |- | colspan="2" | Aqualad |- | Alan Tudyk | colspan="2" | Psimon |- ! colspan="3" | Uncredited |- | Stephanie Lemelin | colspan="2" | Computer |- | colspan="3" | Tula |- ! colspan="3" | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Adam Strange |- | colspan="3" | Ambassador |- | colspan="3" | Arsenal |- | colspan="3" | G. Gordon Godfrey |- | colspan="3" | Robin |- Continuity * Psimon remarks about his personal experience with Miss Martian's psychic attack, referencing his encounter with her in "Image", which left him in a deep catatonic state. * Miss Martian is reluctant to use her telepathy to establish a mind-link with Green Beetle as she still feels guilty for psychically attacking Aqualad in "Before the Dawn" * Black Manta and Tigress plan to kidnap Miss Martian and force her to repair the damage done to Kaldur'ahm's mind after its mental destruction in "Before the Dawn". * Lagoon Boy asks about M'gann not returning her calls and spending more time with Superboy, which was shown in "Cornered". * Nightwing tells Lagoon Boy and Superboy about Aqualad being in deep cover and that Artemis's death was faked so she could join him as first revealed in "Depths". Trivia Goofs Cultural references Questions Unanswered questions * Was Green Beetle truly sincere in his volunteer "debrief" to Miss Martian? * Did Psimon learn anything else other than Tigress's true identity? * Did Green Beetle really fix the Blue Scarab to let Blue Beetle have full control with no problems? Quotes References Category:A to Z Category:Episodes directed by Tim Divar Category:Episodes written by Greg Weisman Category:Season two episodes